Sudor
by Goddess Urania
Summary: -Sensei, no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta del calor. -No es que este muy pendiente del clima, además ya te dije que no soy tu sensei. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la kunoichi y supo que acababa de cometer un error. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella, sin contar que la tenía tan pegada a su espalda que el susurro le erizo el vello de la nuca.


Sudor. Kakasaku.

Summary: -Sensei, no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta del calor.

-No es que este muy pendiente del clima, además ya te dije que no soy tu sensei.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la kunoichi y supo que acababa de cometer un error. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella, sin contar que la tenía tan pegada a su espalda que el susurro le erizo el vello de la nuca.

-Eso lo sé y me alegra que te dieras cuenta.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son completamente propiedad de M. Kishimoto.

* * *

:::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

:::::

::

:

 _"La verdad rara vez es pura, y nunca simple."_

El sol aún no había salido y eso era buena señal, al menos para un shinobi.

Bien era sabido por todos, que él era quien siempre llegaba tarde a cualquier lugar, pero lejos de lo que se pudieran imaginar ser un vago no tenía nada que ver, quizá su libro obtenía más atención de la necesaria… No, eso es algo que necesita toda su atención y más. Sin querer agregar más y cortar todo desvarió de su tiempo y posesión más valiosa. Él era una un shinobi ocupado, con el tiempo contado.

Un retorcijón en su estómago desvaneció el rastro de sueño. La leche en su mesa estaba fría y de un color poco saludable, descartada. Entre los muchos envases vacíos logro divisar uno de los regalos de su hiperactivo alumno, un pequeño tazón de ramen. Con su único ojo parcialmente abierto reviso la fecha de caducidad, pasando la prueba solo a una semana de estar caducado comió con pereza hojeando su libro verde.

Al parecer tardo más de lo previsto en acabar su improvisado desayuno, cuando unos violentos rayos de sol le iluminaban el rostro además del interior del pequeño departamento. Arrastrando sus pies descalzos por el frió suelo se dirigió a la ducha buscando cumplir con toda su rutina de aseo, tardo casi una hora en salir. Un suspiro cansino se escapó de sus labios, estaba seguro que aquellos críos no estarían para nada contentos, especialmente el rubio y la peli rosada.

Sin embargo, no apresuro sus movimientos.

Desde que su única estudiante mujer había manifestado un interés poco sano en él, sus ganas de estar cerca de ella eran casi nulas. Especialmente, porque cada vez que la tenía cerca sus instintos más bajos se hacían presentes.

Salió del departamento y el edificio, ese maldito sol le estaba dañando la visión de una buena lectura camino al entrenamiento. Decepcionado, guardo su entretenimiento para caminar. De repente una anciana cruzo su camino.

-¡Oye! Jovencito, me podrías llevar a mi casa.

Si solo los chicos estuvieran allí, verían que él no mentía. Con una sonrisa forzada tomo todos los artículos de la anciana y se dispuso a caminar mientras ella le dirigía.

El camino fue uno de los más pesados, cruzar casi todo el bosque más un lago, más el lugar donde entrenaron a Naruto hace unos años, no fue fácil, además la anciana se había cansado y paro a comer para luego hacerle un interrogatorio del tipo Ibiki, cruzando un puente casi se cae y él tuvo que cargar con ella hasta una colina tan alta y empinada por la que vivía, y cuando finalmente llegaron vio que estaba tan alejado de los campos de entrenamiento que casi se tira al vacío.

Sucio y con la ropa desgarrada alzo la mano en forma de despedida hacia la sonriente anciana.

Junto chakra en la planta de sus pies y recorrió el camino incluso en un cuarto de todo el tiempo que gasto llegando, cuando hubo llegado al centro de la aldea no pudo evitar pensar en lo jodida que era la vida. Hacía un calor de puta madre y él olía a Kyubi con Gai. Lo pensó durante unos minutos, varios a decir verdad. Si hubiese tomado esos minutos de tanto pensar ya se hubiera duchado. Olvido tanto aseo y se apareció frente a sus alumnos o ex.

El torbellino rosa se alzó junto al demonio rubio.

-¡Oiga llego tarde!

-Es que se me cruzo una anciana en el camino y…

Si, lo habían dejado de escuchar para gruñir. Es que estos críos, no cambiaban ni aunque tuvieran veintitrés o cincuenta. Palmeo sus manos intentando llamar la atención de los tres. Allí fue cuando sintió las miradas extrañadas de ellos.

-¿Kakashi-sensei por qué estas con la ropa así? ¿Sucede algo en la aldea?

Oh mierda. Sakura con su voz temblorosa, Naruto temblando de la impotencia y Sasuke con el sharingan. Qué lindo o mejor, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando al llegar en esas fachas a entrenar con los héroes de guerra?

Alzo las manos en señal de que se calmaran.

-No. Solo tuve una misión y ya venía tarde.

El suspiro de alivio de la chica, relajo automáticamente el ambiente y a los chicos. El rubio comenzó a reírse con sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Es que estos niños… no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, Kakashi. ¿Vamos a entrenar o qué?

Se alegraba de que Sasuke fuese más comunicativo pero su tonito mandón, le jodia en lo más hondo de su ser.

-Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura conmigo. Una cosa más, ¿Por qué andan con tan poca ropa?

No es que le incomodara pero el Uchiha solo llevaba una camiseta y los pantalones, Naruto solo tenía los pantalones y bueno Sakura… ella con un top blanco y los pantaloncillos, de pronto le hizo darse cuenta del calor que hacía, y en el que él se estaba cocinando. Los chicos se alejaron del lugar sin prestarle mucha atención a su pregunta y dejándolo solo con Haruno. Mientras se sacaba el chaleco Sakura lo miraba intensamente.

-Sensei, no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta del calor.

-No es que este muy pendiente del clima, además ya te dije que no soy tu sensei.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la kunoichi y supo que acababa de cometer un error. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella, sin contar que la tenía tan pegada a su espalda que el susurro le erizo el vello de la nuca.

-Eso lo sé y me alegra que te dieras cuenta.

Que lo jodieran. Se iba a empalmar solo con la voz de esa niña.

Maldita ella y sus juegos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta ella ya se encontraba fuera de su campo de visión. Sinceramente, como que sus ganas de entrenar se evaporaron al igual que la chica. Además, la llamada de su libro era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Metió la mano en busca de su libro pero antes de sacarlo siquiera sintió la presencia y un kunai bastante afilado en su cuello.

-No, sensei. Ahora eres solo mío.

La mano de la chica saco el libro y lo guardo en su propio bolso.

-Estás haciendo trampa, como de costumbre.

-Sabes que todo vale. No me hagas sentir mal por tus fallos.

Kakashi llevo su mano apresando la de la chica con el kunai, en un movimiento rápido volteo su cuerpo y tomo de la cintura a la Haruno para ser ahora ella quien tenía la peligrosa arma en el cuello. La presión entre sus manos hacía temblar la punta, retrocediendo por momentos.

Ninguno desvió la mirada, para no perder movimiento alguno del contrario. Con pesar Kakashi miro fijamente la sonrisa que aún no se había evaporado de la cara de la peli rosa.

Sakura dejo de ejercer fuerza y esquivando la kunai al mover su cabeza levemente hizo alarde de su flexibilidad al alzar sus piernas y envolverse alrededor del torso masculino. Tomo gran parte del cabello gris y jalo hacia atrás con malicia. La mueca en el rostro del enmascarado fue más de dolor que de enojo.

-Maldición, Sakura.

-¿A que duele? Así me dolió cuando me lo hiciste a mí.

-Vale, lo siento.

Sus frentes se juntaron y la respiración agitada de la chica le dio de lleno en el rostro. Intento hacer memoria, por su mente pasaron diferentes encuentros muy parecidos que no terminaron en nada concreto y realmente no supo cuando su alumna se comenzó a interesar tanto en él. Solo sabía que esto tenía mucho tiempo y debía parar.

Sin premeditarlo se dejó caer con ella encima, cerró los ojos y sintió el fuerte impacto en su espalda. El quejido alerto a Sakura quien le dio un golpe en el pecho.

-¿Acaso estás loco?

-Tú me estas volviendo loco.

Seguía sin abrir sus ojos pero estaba seguro que los ojos verdes de ella le escudriñaban con detenimiento. Aún tenía el rostro levemente distorsionado por el acto.

-¿Estoy muy pesada?

-Estas en el peso exacto, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera sin llegar a sudar un poco.

-Te envidio.

Dijo ella riendo, Kakashi abrió un ojo extrañado, en la muda pregunta del por qué.

-Estoy sudando como un cerdo.

-Sí, pero es porque ustedes ya estaban entrenando desde antes de que llegara.

Se permitió mirarla detenidamente y con sumo detalle. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor, la cola de caballo que sostenía el cabello rosa dejaba escapar unos cuantos mechones, de su cuello bajaban pequeñas gotas casi inexistentes para perderse en aquel trozo de tela que no dejaba nada a la imaginación con aquellos pezones rosas erguidos ante su mirada.

Sería un maldito mentiroso al decir que no le encantaba esa visión.

Ante la luz de la razón coloco su brazo cubriendo su rostro para evitar cometer un terrible acto. Sakura suspiro molesta, como es que a alguien tan experimentado como él le daba vergüenza mirarle los pechos.

-Eh, Kakashi.

-Maldición, Sakura. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero follar contigo.

El cuerpo masculino debajo de ella se tensó, pudo sentir como a su espalda algo se apretó y con movimientos lentos bajo su cara a la altura del cuello de Kakashi, allí donde se pronunciaba la vena que estaba palpitando suspiró, afianzo sus manos al pecho de él y bajo un poco para acabar sentada sobre la creciente erección.

El peligris quito la mano de su ojo y fijo toda su atención en ella, en como frunció los labios de forma mínima al chocar sus intimidades aun con ropa, siendo consciente del calor en ellos y a su alrededor. Tembló por milésimas, ella mordió débilmente sus labios resecos y al mismo tiempo una gota de sudor se burló de él al caer con extrema lentitud haciendo su camino para llegar al medio de sus senos.

Sin embargo, no lo permitió. Con energía renovada dio la vuelta quedando él sobre ella, apresando sus manos con las suyas propias, el sharingan fijo sobre la gota de sudor y no pudo evitarlo.

Sus labios sorbieron aquella gota y para eliminar completamente su rastro su lengua recorrió desde el medio del pecho, la clavícula derecha, el cuello y termino en su oído con voz ronca casi susurrando.

-Puedo resistirlo todo menos la tentación.

La respuesta fue un gemido tan excitante como alto.

Sakura pudo sentir como la humedad resbalaba entre sus piernas, jadeante y levemente sonrojada miraba entre un halo borroso al hombre de sus mayores fantasías. Que a su misma vez le daba una de las mejores visiones que Kakashi pudiera pedir en toda su vida.

Los árboles se agitaron y de la nada un kunai estaba en el cuello de Sakura. La vista de Kakashi se volteó a ver a los chicos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que como no se oían ruidos, decidimos ver que ocurría con ustedes dos, sensei.

Las fuerzas de Sakura estaban al mínimo, además de que la erección de Kakashi estaba en medio de sus piernas. Lo pensó un momento y decidió dejarle todo al hombre.

-Sakura. ¿Estás bien?

Maldito, Sasuke.

-Tengo un kunai a punto de rebanarme el cuello.

-Pueden seguir entrenando.

Dijo con una sonrisa Kakashi. Uchiha y Uzumaki se fueron susurrando sus batallas verbales, para dejarlos solos, sumidos en la tensión de no saber qué hacer. Sakura trago con valentía y comenzó.

-Yo… esto Kakas-

El kunai salió disparado a la diana de un árbol, y la fuerte embestida la dejo sin aliento volviéndola maleable en los brazos del peligris. Diecisiete o más le siguieron y la mirada de él nunca la abandono. A un gemido ahogado junto a un gruñido bajo le siguió el silencio y ella quedo levemente satisfecha, al parecer al igual que él.

Sus frentes sudadas se unieron y en el cuello de ella la voz perdida de Kakashi se escuchó.

-Dime que acabaste porque me sentiría muy estúpido al saber que solo lo hice yo.

-Deberíamos de hacerlo sin ropa para que estés seguro.

::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

:::::::

::::

:::

::

FIN.

* * *

Hola!

Y una mier**. Ejem. Es decir, que este fic no quedo como yo queria pero... bueno, al menos me deshago de está idea y puedo seguir adelante.

Venga, un review no le cae mal a nadie!


End file.
